Darkness Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Darkness Manipulation, see here. The power to summon, create, control or manipulate darkness. Also Called *Darkness Control *Erebokinesis *Obtenebration *Shadow Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Umbragenesis Capabilities The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness in various ways, often by accessing a dimension of dark energy and the beings that exist there. Applications * Absorb/merge shadows/darkness into users body/mind/soul for greatly increased capabilities, the users blood may turn black, or resemble dark mist. ** Darkness Healing by using the darkness to mend/fill the wounds of others. ** Intangibility by turning the body into darkness. ** Invulnerability by solidifying the darkness in the body. ** Life-Force Absorption ** Modification of user's body by manipulating the darkness in/on user. ** Psionic Shield "solidifying" the darkness in the mind/soul. ** Shadow Camouflage by letting the difference/border between the user and shadow unravel. Cloaking is done by doing the same for something else than the user. * Create areas of darkness of variable size, shape and intensity level. ** Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. ** Darkness "Mist" ** Light Absorption * Darkness Adaptation ** Night Vision * Flight * Materialize, shape and manipulate darkness at will: ** Animating shadows, whether users own or cast by anything else. ** Darkness blasts/balls/bombs/beam/breath and other direct attacks using dark energy. ** Manifesting Multiple Arms/Tentacle Extension or similar extensions ** Binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc. either by engulfing or binding them. ** Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ** Umbrakinetic Combat by surrounding their limbs and/or weapons in darkness. ** Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. *** Formulated Darkness Blasts * Portal Creation/Teleportation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. ** When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. Techniques *Darkness Aura *Umbrageous Teleportation Associations * Dark Element Manipulation by merging the darkness into elements. * Dark Form * Darkforce Manipulation by tapping into the source of their power directly. * Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control dark corners of mind and soul. * Freezing as darkness is absence of light, so is cold absence of heat. * Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. * Nothingness Manipulation by understanding the true nature of Darkness: the Absence of Being. * If user also has Light Manipulation, they could learn Twilight Manipulation. Limitation * User may be limited to either creating darkness without ability to control it, or be only able to control existing one. * User may have to be in sync with darkness, whether their own or the source of their power. * Users may become corrupted through extended exposure. * Light Manipulation and Light Generation are especially effective against this power. Known Users Darkness Shadow Both Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers